Discovered
by Lavender Harpy
Summary: Bane, Barsad, Indigo, the heist of the stock exchange goes a bit differently and leads to ...discoveries.
1. Discovered

It begins with a riot of screams, of raining bullet shells.  
Indigo Reed, had just been doing her job.  
Well her day job.  
After hours was her time to shine.  
The screams start in the lobby. She heard it before the others. Then the glass doors were kicked in. The pencil pushing workers of the stock exchange, the Rats in human shells, scurried, screaming, she'd stayed in place. Kept her self still. Thought she was going to be overlooked, but then a heavy and massive hand, roped her long braid of hair, hot hard fingers twining through her hair. She cried out, this was less then good, he was trying to hurt her but it wasn't painful. Her back roughly arched as the male dragged her up to standing, his other hand, holding a semi automatic gun dug into her side.  
Indigo clenched her fists focusing on the sting of her long nails, biting into her palms. She was rapidly and harshly slammed down onto the desk next to the one arse hole that she knew full well was a higher up rat. He loved telling her daily that dark blue nail polish with white snowflakes was not an appropriate style to wear to work. She'd frequently told him where he could go and so long as she ran the numbers she needed and filled her reports precisely and un-delayed she was safe.  
His eyes were comical with how distorted his features were twisted in horror. Stupid useless pig would probably let her die. The hulking man slamming her around was pressed tight, his torso arched over hers. She was berating herself, this was completely mental her body enjoying the harsh treatment she'd never gotten, though always wanted. The villain still had her braid wrapped around his wrist and when he spoke he told them who he was.  
Bane.  
He was certainly a bane in her neck. She smirked openly at her internal joke. The grin did not go unnoticed. The rat who tried giving her orders, spat the words. "You really are insane, what kind of crazy bitch grins like that, in this situation!?" He looked at her in disgust.  
Bane wrenched her up putting his face close to hers. She looked him dead in the eyes. "What have you got to smile about, female?" His voice rumbled from his chest into hers.


	2. Play?

He wanted her to talk. "Come closer please…? I don't share well with a group." Reality was she didn't think he'd take kindly to her making the ones he was meant to terrify laugh.  
Bane did a little more pandering to the crowd as his one underling did something she couldn't see. The behemoth of a man pulled her tighter to himself. Crushing her large breast in a painful manner. The bullet proof vest non to pleasing. "Tell me why you smile in this…chaos. Your answer determines his life outcome"  
The slightly shorter then Bane, younger woman cut her eyes to the wannabe tough guy, "promise?" She smiled, licking her lips. Her voice loud enough for only him, "I'm a bit of a mouthy bitch…you said your name while wrenching me about by my hair…" Indigo turned red, suddenly aware it was a stupid joke, but hoping the terrorist might shoot the office twat.  
"What about my name, little bitch?"  
"I thought to…myself that you were a… uh..heh fuck it's so stupid"  
"Tell me and I'll give you what you want, I'll let you kill him." Bane cajoled, his hot breath flowing from the mask, tickling her lightly freckled cheeks.  
With zero hesitation after such a promise, and the man Bane had called Barsad having gotten nearly intimately close beside him, she grinned. "I thought you were a Bane in my neck…" She blushed furiously. Barsad covered his mouth hiding his reaction behind a cough.  
Bane's beautiful eyes widened lighting up, clearly not expecting my response. He looked even under the mask as if he wanted to laugh, to his credit he whipped Indigo to face the jerk of a coworker. "I do believe I like your answer little bitch." He placed the gun from his hip holster in his lap. "There's a full clip in this. One bullet or eight, woman?"


	3. Make A Choice

This was bad this was really insane and she didn't do guns. It'd always been knives. Knives took longer to kill the filthy tricks that tried ruining women. That was how she killed her filthy father and he sniveling mother. The foster parents that had tried selling her in to sex slavery. It was all rushing back in a large heap. Two years in Gotham had taught her well how to hide her black stains. "Russian roulette is more fun." She popped all the bullets out. Replacing only four. Her coworkers all gaping in undiluted fear. The man literally pissing himself the moment she spun the revolver before smacking it shut.  
Bane was more then impressed and more then a little turned on.  
Barsad swallowed hard, this random, somewhat delicate looking woman with blue lacquer coating her nails and a simple shimmering gray blouse and black pencil skirt, handled the gun like it had been hers since birth. What the hell sort of woman was she where'd she come from.  
She laughed, and it was heady. She pulled the trigger once, not giving any ground the back lash. She spun it again and the whole room could see the shiver of excitement run up and down her curvy figure. "I've despised you since the first second you put your filthy, hands on me. Who threatens a coworker over the way she paints her fingers?" She laughed again pulling the trigger stepping closer each time. Finally she was close to him, the groper. Bane's technician having said he needed more time, when she had started pulling the trigger. So she drew it out. She wanted to help them burn this putrid city. The world even. Normal people don't think like this, her mind yelled. "I'm not normal."  
She aimed the final time. The borrowed gun at the mans throat.  
He was screaming for mercy begging her to stop.  
Squeezing tighter. Just a little more pressure.  
The groper decided to try and be macho lunging at her.


	4. Decision

BANG!


	5. Silent Secrets

The shot echoed, everyone screamed. The gaping hole in the now dead creeps neck heavenly. Bane's calloused hand slid up her blood spattered arm, gently slipping the gun from her grip. His other hand leading her to Barsad's side. All that was said, a single order, "we keep her."  
She shot him, that filthy fuck, right in his throat. The spray of blood it was so lovely. Maybe guns were capable of being fun. She certainly took a little time in killing him. And she found pleasure in the approval from Bane and his second in command. Barsad was doing something but Indigo was doing a little giddy jumping, her hands covering her face, there was blood there too. It was tacky already, her warm cheeks drying it like so much halloween paint.  
Barsad flashed a knife suddenly and in fast, sure movements sliced the sides of her tight skirt from hem to upper thigh, baring the smooth barely tanned flesh to him. His eyes stayed glued for a little too long, it wasn't so much that Indigo found him and his roaming eyes problematic, it was just they were in danger still. Barsad coughed again. He began to guide her to the back of his motorcycle, stopping with the realization that this crazy, gorgeous woman could get shot.  
He jerked her forward leaning back to seat her in front of him. She was facing him, her devilish thighs perched across his knees. They couldn't ride like this, he was beginning to feel actual stress, when Indigo lifted her hips, pushing herself flush against his crotch. "I'm sorry…I'm a little to close, but-b-but uh heh it might make it better and uh safer if I do this" She finished wiggling, shimmying, finally settled with her self nearly glued to Barsad's chest her disheveled braid tucked into her own blouse. She coiled her arms under his coat, clutching his shirt beneath. Her face was hidden at his neck.  
It'd been beyond his memory that last time a woman had come so close to him. "Scream when we break from the group. Fear me woman."  
"Yes sir." She gave a two finger salute.  
Madness, adrenaline, and wintery air blasted through her, the light blouse giving no protection from the cold, it was why she'd put her hands and arms under his coat. She hated cold fingers. It brought back the memory of defeated times. She felt the crowds parting around them, people trying to grab for her 'save her' from the baddies. She filled her lungs with bitter cold air. Turn her face from Barsad's warm neck, she belted out a scream, sounding for all of Gotham like she was insane with terror. And not just insane.  
She made sure her extra weird wasn't in the scream. Just a regular human female wailing for help. They were blurring through the streets far to fast for anyone to see her broad grin. She'd never felt more alive. She screamed a few more time till her throat was sore from the cold and her forceful screams. They were being chased. By THE Batman. He came back for this. Finally bored of hiding. She knew he'd never killed that Dent guy.  
Joker had broken Harvey turned him evil. She'd been around that night, being that it was night and a new wannabe pimp had slapped around a few of her friends, trying to get them on drugs. She'd been treating him to the feeling of being a carver turkey when the show had begun. Batman was trying to save some old guys kids from the disfigured Harvey Dent.  
She slit the wannabes throat finishing him off and scaled the decrepit fire escape till she could see better. She only managed to catch the end when Harvey tried throwing the little boy off the stories high, burnt roof. He'd tried killing the boy and himself, Big bad Batman leapt for both only saving the little boy. Dent had gone splat on the old tracks below.  
Bats following quickly after, she threw her power out creating a cushion of whatever it was she made to slow Batman's fall. Batman wasn't at fault but he took the blame for Harvey's death. The old guy turned out to be the new commissioner …Uh Gordon… if she recalled right. No one at all knew what she had done. Her gift was invisible and left no trace. Unless she wanted to. She could control it just like she could her voice. But these were her secrets.


	6. Kept

Her body trembled hard, the damn cold has raped her body of warmth and adrenaline. She was going to pass out. Barsad took a hand off the handles of the motorcycle, curling her deeper into his chest. He was trying to share his heat. That was seriously romantic in her eyes even though he was surely just trying to follow orders to keep her. Now that she thought about it…what the hell did that mean, keep her how? Her mind flashed erotic images of Bane fucking her senseless, while Barsad choked her with his hopefully large cock. Giving herself a mental slap she cleared her head. Don't get lost in them. She scolded herself.  
Her face once again buried in the mans neck he smelled of hot dessert sand mixed with lamp oil. "Woman, have you a name?"  
Sleepily she nodded, "I'm Indigo…Reed. I'm crazy and I kill men who abuse women. I like knives…and now guns too…I'm very likely going to fall asleep." She shuddered. Grateful and only the smallest bit scared when the cycle stopped and Barsad carried her out of the wind, though the rush of water filled her ears. Her eyes slammed closed from the change of light. Pitch black tunnel, to hazy brightness. There was another presence crowding her currently shared space. Thicker, muscular arms took her from Barsad's by comparison smaller arms. The chest pressing against her was bare and broad. Hot so much body heat. She pressed her cheek against the man's chest. Thrilling at the heat.  
Bane was reminded of a pleased kitten. This strange woman was completely at home with black hearted complete villains. She showed no true fear of them. She killed skillfully drawing out the opponents fear and shooting in where it was agonizing, the entire time he died. He noticed Barsad had sliced open her skirt, while exposing her delicious thighs he'd kept her modesty from view. Her panty strings weren't even showing. Her legs, all of her was frozen solid. They'd given none of the hostages coats. She hadn't taken or even asked for one either.  
As he mused his thoughts in silence he carried her to his ad Barsad shared hovel. Barsad gathering the blankets another of the men had stolen from a chain store. It had been handled while Barsad had taken longer to return to base, he'd hoped his less then prudent route would confuse the woman, he ignored the enjoyment he'd felt when she clung tighter at every bump in the roads. He filled Bane in one the little bits of information he'd gotten from Indigo before she had begun nodding off. "A vicious little harpy isn't she, my brother." Bane carefully laid her out on his bed he and his second, covering the little killer with blankets.  
"Did you see her passion and adulation when she found the blood soaking her hands and face?"  
"I didn't. Though it may be enjoyable. We are keeping her for now, brother. Perhaps Talia would like a sister of sorts." Bane gave a slightly wheezing laugh.


End file.
